powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 48: The Son from the Darkness
is the forty-eighth episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, the second part of the four-part endgame arc, features the backstory behind of the Witch Bandora and her son Kai. Synopsis The Zyurangers struggle to deal with Kai and DoraTalos, which is made more difficult with a decision by King Brachion and the revelation regarding who Bandora and her son really are. Plot As Great Satan travels to Earth, Kai and the abducted children continue to fight Daizyuzin, authorizing the Satan Missiles as they emerge from it's shoulders shooting Daizyuzin down before it fires more lightning attacks hitting the civilians with debris. Mei laments about the hypnotized children as Geki realizes the casualties will keep rising and they must keep fighting. Daizyuzin and Dora Talos keep fighting, being hit by the Satan Beam before Goushi tells Geki to summon Dragon Caesar, the guardian rising from the water and shooting the Dragon Harley at the white mecha. Dragon Caesar attacks Dora Talos before Kai uses a new attack, throwing out his hands as he telekinetically controls and throws Daizyuzin away. Geki decides to switch to Gouryuzin and Pteranodon and Tyrannosaurus both attack Dora Talos until Kai once again uses telekinesis to knock it down. Gouryuzin tries to use it's head blade to attack but Kai uses more Satan Missiles to knock it down, the team realizing it's too strong as the mecha stomps on the fallen opponent. As Dan wonders what to do, Geki decides to summon King Brachion for Ultimate Daizyuzin, but Barza suddenly appears telling them to not summon it; Geki asks why but he states it has to do with the Dinosaur Eggs in it, which Bandora wants to destroy, as explained in the Dino-Apocalypse book: if the dinosaur eggs are destroyed, the Guardian Beasts will die and Great Satan will take over the Earth! Kai confirms the revelation as Bandora appears on her bike, asking the team what they're going to do in either keep fighting and be scrapped or summon King Brachion; yet either way they'll lose before ordering Kai to finish them off, leading to the Zyuranger to learn his name. Dora Talos kicks Gouryuzin away before using the Satan Punch to grab both it and Tyrannosaurus and shock both simultaneously as they fall to the ground. Geki laments they're going to lose before King Brachion suddenly appears shooting at Dora Talos, even as Barza and Tyrannoranger tell it to pull back! Gouryuzin suddenly rises as Geki wonders if they're going to become Ultimate Daizyuzin, the Guardians becoming the ultimate formation without their permission. King Brachion instructs the Zyuranger to use the Great Banisher, but Mei worries about the children trapped inside Dora Talos with Kai, yet Geki says they can trust it as they use Ultimate Daizyuzin's finisher, shooting at the mecha causing it to explode except for it's head. Kai emerges from it, changes back to his actual form and leaves allowing for the children to escape and the Zyuranger to reach them. Eichi asks Geki what they were doing as the children all cry to them, Mei stating it's all over; yet Bandora states that Dora Talos was merely a pawn before using her wand to make the ground beneath King Brachion sink,falling into quicksand even as Zyutei Daizyuzin tries to pull it out. Bandora fires her wand pushing it back as the brachiosaur guardian continues to sink, collapsing beneath the ground before it explodes, shocking the Zyuranger in their sudden loss as Bandora laughs stating King Brachion and the Dinosaur Eggs have died thus giving her the Earth before she vanishes. In the shrine, Geki asks Barza about how the eggs are key to everything; the sage explains about how the two eggs were sent into the ocean during Bandora's rampage 170 million years ago once again, further explaining that this was the wish of ancient people who worshipped dinosaurs as gods; thus if the dinosaur eggs were destroyed, the dinosaurs would go extinct and the Guardian Beasts would likewise cease to be, shocking the Zyuranger as they discover their importance. Barza explained there was only a month before the eggs were to hatch and thus why Bandora decided on the final battle. Mei worries if they've lost if King Brachion is dead; Dan claims they haven't since they're still alive even if the eggs are gone, while Goushi worries that if Great Satan appears, they won't be able to defeat him without Ultimate Daizyuzin, which they can't be without King Brachion as Boi adds! Geki tells the team to calm down before asking who Kai is; Barza says he isn't sure, but according to the Dino-Apocalypse book, he mentioned the battle of the gods against evil happened once in the age of the dinosaurs, beginning with the queen of the Dahl Tribe lost her son to a dinosaur. The son is seen breaking dinosaur eggs and pouring their contents on the ground before throwing the shells in the river until a dinosaur appears before him, he runs being chased down until he reaches a cliff, leading to him to fall off confronted by the dinosaur plummeting to his death. The Dahl queen, discovering her dead son Kai and how it appeared to kill her son, gained a hatred of the dinosaurs and sold her soul to the devil. This shocks the Zyuranger as they realize the Dahl queen is Bandora and Kai is her son, the Dahl prince that had been resurrected! Back in Bandora's Palace, the witch tries to talk to her son about living happily after the Earth is destroyed; but he flies away as Bandora approaches; stating that she shouldn't think this way due to having sold her soul in the past to become a witch, which Bandora realizes. she calls herself the greatest witch of all and that she'll summon Great Satan with her power, beginning the ritual once again as it starts storming throughout the city. As the storms happen, Geki and Mei once again watch over Satoshi in the hospital as his mother worries greatly, the boy weakly asks Geki if there are 25 more days unti the eggs hatch and that he'll do his best until then, which Geki confirms while he worries about King Brachion's situation and taken the dinosaur eggs with it, Mei worrying by his side. Geki confirms the eggs are alright and he'll show the baby dinosaurs to Satoshi once they hatch, telling him to hang on until then, which the boy agrees to. As they leave the hospital, the storm continues to whip as Mei realizes he said that despite how King Brachion may be dead and they may not be able to show the baby dinosaurs to Satoshi; Geki states he believes King Brahcion is still alive and the baby dinosaurs will be born, comforting Mei. However, the ground starts to shake as the other Zyuranger rush to get them, seeing the Great Satan Tower once again as Bandora appears before them, stating that the time to summon Great Satan has come as she begins her ritual spell again, darkening the sky as the beams emerge from the tower and Great Satan re-appears on Earth once again; Bandora states she was waiting for it as they are going to destroy Earth and make it hers. Satan soon breathes out a mist that causes people around it to suffer in disease and hard breathing while flowers wilt around them and he starts destroying the city. Geki tells Bandora to stop but she states this is nothing, deciding to show her greatest power as she rips open the Earth allowing for Dora Talos to be reformed! Dan yells how could this be if they've defeated it, but Kai is already sitting in it's cockpit laughing as he takes full control, firing out a massive electric attack that destroys more of the surrounding city. The Zyuranger summon the Guardian Beasts and form Daizyuzin before transforming, Bandora reminding them they can't defeat Great Satan or Dora Talos without Ultimate Daizyuzin, the demonic being blowing it away as Dora Talos makes two blades emerge on it's wrists and attack it before Daizyuzin rolls out of the way. Kai soon throws out a grapple to hold the guardian down and slash it as Bandora states this is it's last moment and declares for it to go to hell as Dora Talos slices off it's left arm and the guardian collapses on the ground! The Zyuranger try to get it back up but Kai declares this as their end. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : **Dai-Satan (Voice): Guest Cast *Satoshi: *Satoshi's mother: *Satoshi's friends: , , , Errors *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 5 features episodes 41-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura